My Past
by obsessed13
Summary: Kagome accidently brings a friend to the fuedal era. What they both don't know is that they will learn many things that they didnt bargain for.Full summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

a/n~ Hey everyone! So my last fic wasn't that successful but that's okay cus I enjoyed writing it anyway. Maybe this fic will do better. Please, please, please, please review you guys cus I really would like to know if I am doing something wrong or if I am doing good. Enjoy!  
  
Full summary- Kagome accidently brings a friend to the feudal era. What happens when that friend finds more than just trees and demons...what if she finds her past?! Also, this friend has a secret which will be revealed in the first or second chapter. I'm just warning you now someone dies in this and you might be mad at me for killing them but its my story and I'll do what I want.  
  
Disclaimer- I'm not that rich, so please don't get the lawyers involved. So I am going to say this and say it once...I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN NAOMI, TAKARA, AND NEKOMARU.  
  
Chapter 1- Naomi to the Rescue  
  
"Mommy..Daddy..Where are you?"  
  
A little girl no more than 8 or 9 was screaming in her sleep. She was in the hospital because of the terror that had happened many years before.. She had not woken up in a long time. Today was the day that would crush her heart.  
  
She opened her eyes to see big ones staring back at her. She sat up and looked over to see a little girl who looked about 7 years old looking at her. The girl just smiled and said," Hi, I am Kagome. What's your name?" The girl in the bed just stared at her. Her deep blue gaze scared Kagome a little. "Um.. Do you want something to eat?" The girl just nodded and took the apple that Kagome had in her hand. She ate the apple in two bites. Kagome sweatdropped 'She must really be hungry'  
  
"Naomi" "Huh?" "My name is Naomi" "Oh, well its nice to meet you, Naomi" "Where am I," asked Naomi looking around the room. "You're in the hospital silly." "What's a hospital?" "It's a place where sick people go to get better. My mommy found you in the well outside of my house. But, I don't remember much since I was only 4 when she found you," said Kagome still smiling. But, Naomi didn't notice she was off in a trance. "Are you okay," asked Kagome. "Um...yea I'm fine. I'm not sick so could you go get my mom so that she could take me home." Kagome's smile turned into a frown," No one knows where your mommy is. When, my mom found you, you were all alone. There was no note or anything. You've been asleep for as long as I can remember." "What? But she said that she would come back for me after she was done helping daddy. She broke her promise! I'm all alone now and I'll never get to see..." Naomi couldn't finish what she was saying. The crying had taken control. Her wailing turned into small sobs when she felt a hand on hers. "You aren't alone," said Kagome. "I'll be your friend." "You will," asked Naomi sniffing. "Of course, we'll be the best of friends," said Kagome. Naomi hopped down from the huge bed and hugged Kagome. "Thank you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh, that Inuyasha. He's going to have to realize sooner or later that my tests are really important," yelled Kagome as she hopped out of the well. "I don't know why I deal with him." She closed the shrine door behind her and walked towards her house. But, she all of a sudden got a really strange feeling.' I feel as thought I am being watched,' she thought and looked around.'Strange'.  
  
Once she came to her house, she slammed open the door and yelled," Mother, I'm home!" "Ah, Kagome. I am glad you're home," said Ms. Higurashi as she came down the stairs and pecked Kagome on the cheek. " Honey, you have a visitor upstairs in your room." "Who is it?" "Why don't you go and find out for yourself." "Okay," said Kagome as she started to walk up the stairs. But if it's Hojo, I swear to god I'll kill him for going in my room when I am not around.' She was half way up the stairs when she thought,' My underwear...I left it out the last time I was here. What if he is looking at them? He's dead.' And with that thought she ran faster up the stairs.  
  
When she came to her room, she slowly opened her door and peeked her head in..no one. She was about to walk out and yell at her mom for tricking her when she looked over at her window. There was a girl there. She was looking out the window and obviously didn't notice Kagome standing there. The girl was wearing all black: a black tanktop, a black mini skirt with a white belt, ripped up black fishnet stockings, and black combat boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She was a light brunette with black streaks. 'Who is this girl,' thought Kagome. "She doesn't look like someone I would hang out with' "Umm..can I help you," asked Kagome nervously. The girl turned her gaze towards Kagome. Her deep blue eyes showed no emotion. 'Those eyes,' thought Kagome. 'I only know one person with those eyes. But....there is no way that this girl could be...or could she?' The girl smirked and said," What's wrong? You don't remember your old pal?" "Naomi?" "In the flesh." "Oh my gosh. It's been so long. What are you doing here?" "Well, my new foster mom just happens to be your mom's best friend. She brought me over so we could 'catch up'," said Naomi. "I just love your room..especially the decoration." Naomi got up and pointed towards the underwear on the floor. "Oh my...heh heh," said Kagome running over and grabbing the underwear and putting it behind her back. "Say, Kagome.." "Hmm?" "Where were you when I got here?" "Oh..um..I was over at my friend Eri's house,"said Kagome nervously. "Interesting...so your friend lives in your well house," asked Naomi knowing that she had just caught Kagome in a lie. 'Oh, shit,' thought Kagome. "Uh, no. Well you see..uh..um...I'll tell you about it later, okay?" "Yeah, whatever," said Naomi. "But, it's weird though. I saw a weird white light surround the well house." Naomi walked over and examined a picture on the wall. Kagome was stunned. 'Only mikos can see auras. What is going on.'" Uh, yea. Weird."  
  
"Kagome," said Naomi. "Who is this a drawing of?" "Oh it's of a hanyou that lived in the feudal era. His name was Inuyasha." "A...a hanyou? His name was I..Inuyasha," asked Naomi. 'He looks familiar and that name..I have heard it before.' "Uh, yeah. Is something wrong, Naomi," asked Kagome. "Um..I'm not sure," said Naomi. "Kagome, can I see your well?" "Yeah, why?" "Well, remember how I was found there?" Kagome nodded. "Well, I was just thinking that if I went and saw it maybe I would remember something about my past." "Okay, I guess so."  
  
They walked down the stairs and out of the house. Once they were both inside the well house, Kagome shut the door behind them and walked beside a sad Naomi. She was staring at the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naomi's flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Honey, I will come back for you," said Takara. "It's a promise." She held Naomi in her hands and said a spell to herself. They both glowed a pinkish color. "Goodbye my darling daughter," said Takara as she climbed into the well and set her daughter down. She scrambled back up and read a prophecy written on a scroll. "Naomi has to wait 54 years in our time and her and the boy will be together again. I hope to god that this spell will keep her the same age for that long," whispered Takara. "Mommy, what are you talking about," screamed Naomi as she tried to climb up the well. "Mommy, please let me stay...Mommy, please let me..."Naomi fell asleep and immediately disappeared once she was out cold. "Goodbye," whispered Takara as she wiped a tear away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naomi felt tears stinging her eyes and she clenched her fists in both anger and sadness. "Naomi are you okay," asked Kagome. But before Naomi could answer a bright light filled the well house. Both Kagome and Naomi looked at the well and saw a hanyou in red jump out. 'Oh, shit', thought Kagome. The hanyou grabbed Kagome by the arm and took her with him into the well. He didn't even notice Naomi watching the whole thing. They just disappeared. Naomi slowly walked over to the edge of the well and looked down. Nothing. So Naomi did the first thing that came to her mind............Jump.  
  
a/n~ okay well that took a while to write. I am really tired. Please review me you guys!  
~Venus 


	2. Remember Me?

A/N- Hey you guys! I just gotta say SCREW MY LAST STORY CUS IT SUCKED!!! Okay, I feel better now. Guess what I just found out? Takara is a brand of SAKE and that is the name of Naomi's mother. Teehehehehehehehehe. Well, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 2- Remember me?  
  
Naomi felt as though she was floating on air. 'Weird.' Finally, she felt the Earth beneath her feet. She looked up and noticed that she was in the well house anymore. "Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," whispered Naomi. She started climbing up the well. When she got to the top, she slowly peered over the edge. Nothing. ' Okay, the coast is clear. Now to find Kagome.' She jumped over the edge and looked around. The house wasn't there, or the shop, or the street.  
  
"This place seems so familiar. I wonder.." She stood there in deep thought when she heard some yelling in the forest. She ran over to the forest and followed the noise. Then, she came to a clearing with a large tree and by that tree was Kagome and the man in red. They were arguing about something.  
  
"Inuyasha, how dare you do that! And right in front of my friend too!" "Whatever, wench. I told you that we needed to find more shards. God, you can be so bitchy sometimes!" Kagome had tears welling up in her eyes and Naomi couldn't stand anyone treating her friend like that. She ran over to Kagome and asked," Kagome, are you okay?"  
  
"How did you get here," yelled a shocked Kagome. "Who's this wench, Kagome," asked Inuyasha crossing his arms. "You're worst nightmare," growled Naomi. "I'm going to kill you for what you said to Kagome." "Oh, a challenge," said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. He flexed his claws. "Be prepared to lose." "Don't challenge him you'll surely lose. He's a hanyou," said Kagome nervously. "Thanks for the encouragement, pal," said Naomi sarcastically. "Doesn't matter if he's a hanyou or not. I could kick his ass any day." "What makes you think that a pathetic human like you could beat me," asked Inuyasha. "Who said I was a human?" Naomi stepped forward and whispered something. A blue aura surrounded her and many changes happened to her: Her brown and black hair turned in to a mixture of tan, brown, black, silver, and orange hair and grew down to the bottom of her back. The pupils in her eyes turned into small slits but her eyes kept their deep blue color. Her short nails turned into long, sharp claws. Fangs overlapped her lips. And her ears disappeared and were replaced with two striped cat ears on top of her head.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at her with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
"You're a..a..a.." But that's all Kagome could say before she fainted. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. He set her down gently in a pile of leaves and turned back around again. 'She smells so familiar. Just like..' "Naomi?" "How do you know my name...I don't even know y."She stopped midsentence. ' Wait, could it be..him?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I'm going to beat you, Inuyasha," yelled a young Naomi. Inuyasha and her were having a race. She finally reached the oak tree and yelled," HAHAHAHA! I WIN!!"  
  
"Feh, whatever," said Inuyasha as he ran over and plopped down on the ground. He crossed his arms and pouted. Naomi walked over and pecked him on the cheek. "What was that for," yelled Inuyasha rubbing his cheek. "It was your consolation prize," said Naomi plopping down next to him. "Besides, you looked so cute like that." "I'm not cute." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are too." "Are not." "Are not." "Are too." " Aha! So you admit it," laughed Naomi. " What...hey you tricked me," growled Inuyasha." You're going to get it." "Not if you can't catch me first." With that said, Naomi got up and ran away.  
  
Inuyasha got up and chased her around the yard until he finally caught her. They both tumbled to the ground and fell on their backs. They stared at the clouds for awhile while they both tried to catch their breaths. They finally relaxed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" "Hnn?" "Let's be friends forever okay?" "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." They both looked over at each other and smiled.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Naomi fell to her knees, still staring at Inuyasha. He slowly walked over to her and dropped down until he had eye contact with her. "Inuyasha?" He nodded. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and she fell into his arms. "I've missed you so much," sobbed Naomi into his haori. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her and he felt tears sting his eyes. "I've missed you too." That sat like that for a very long time. Neither wanted to let go, afraid that it was all a dream.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha and Naomi embracing eachother. "What the hell is going on," whispered Kagome.  
  
A/N- Okay, this chapter is over. I hope you guys will review and I don't worry I wont beg you to. Wait, actually I will. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I would really like to know what you guys think! I'll post the next chapter soon.  
~VENUS~ 


End file.
